


同谋

by Onismdawm



Category: All Lun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onismdawm/pseuds/Onismdawm





	同谋

*

他第一次见他就想操他。

那是一个寻常的下午，邓伦第一次走进林书豪视线内。  
白。  
白得好像快要在阳光下蒸发。柔软发顶却又乌黑光泽，形成醒目的视觉冲击。  
因而甫一入场便抓住了林书豪的视线。从此眼睛便没有移开，看着邓伦走近到一步之距。林书豪的目光肆无忌惮地在对方脸上游走。  
小脸是标致的V型，下颌线从耳根开始流畅地向下收缩成精巧微翘的下巴。眉骨挺而眼窝深，延至高直却不过分的鼻梁。最特别的是那双凤眼——内眦尖而微下勾，眼尾长而轻轻上翘，眼睑的线条弧度极有美感。眨眨眼便似蝴蝶扇翼。其间嵌着剔透玻璃珠般的乌黑瞳仁，交谈时会目不转睛地将人影盛在这一汪湖里，势必把人心吸入沉溺于此，却仍是一派澄澈天真。

“你好，邓伦。”他看似一点也不在意这样的打量，伸出手，脸上是和煦的笑。  
林书豪挑眉，兴趣颇浓地回握住这只细白柔软的手。  
近距离再感受邓伦的肤色，他更惊异于这种白，不是硬生生的白漆，而是白得水水润润。看上一眼，就能想象弹滑的触感。 

邓伦收起手，向前半步，出乎意料地又抬手捏了捏林书豪的臂肌。  
接着，他小小歪过头，视线对上林书豪探询的双眼。两人身高的差异使得邓伦望向对方时需要抬眼，眼睛撑得杏圆，深眼窝里陷出条细长的褶痕，更添了几分无辜情态。  
静默间，邓伦倏忽又对着他笑了。  
笑起来春雪消融，堆出乖巧的卧蚕，一双狐狸眼的眼角更加上扬，与嘴角竟是相似幅度。

他内里的野火蹭地烧起来。

*

如果说林书豪球场上球场下有两个人格的话，那么可以说，他床上床下也是完全不一样的人。  
床上的林书豪淋漓尽致地，完完全全展现出血液流动着的侵略性。

不到两个月一起录制了十期，林书豪渐渐跟邓伦熟稔起来，却彻底收敛起初次见面时的放肆，专心做起稳定拍档情绪的人。  
只是邓伦在专注凝神看比赛时，一举一动便会被一道隐秘炙热的视线细致揣摩着，一寸一寸拆解入腹。

比如邓伦两颊嘴角边有不很明显的嘟嘟肉，抿起嘴笑时，两个嘴角就陷出小窝，可爱可亲得让人想掐一掐他的脸蛋。  
比如邓伦有不自觉舔唇的小习惯，那截灵动的小舌头红润光泽，在唇齿间轻轻滑动。

邓伦还总爱凑近他耳朵说话，潮湿温热的气流像羽毛挠过他耳道，一直挠到心上。  
这个动作邓伦做了多少次，他就在遐想里把他摁在下面多少次。

*

而现下，邓伦真的就被他摁在身下。  
在他松软的酒店大床上。眼神迷离，脆弱的脖颈散落着一道道暧昧的吻痕，红梅映雪。  
那件原本工整服帖穿在邓伦身上的西装外套早已不知所踪，深v宝蓝花衬衫扣子全被解开。只剩一边留在原位，另一边布料被褪到肩膀下，露出精巧凸起的肩胛骨，连着漂亮的锁骨。  
下面是因长期锻炼而耸起的雪白胸脯，樱色的乳果暴露在空气的凉意里。

林书豪正用舌尖细细描摹身下人的唇形，邓伦的唇被他浸润成鲜艳欲滴的红。  
不满足于外围，林书豪的舌往内探入，顶在他贝齿上，打着圈地舔舐齿缝。同时右手摸进衬衫内，掌心的硬茧摩挲着邓伦的背，从蝴蝶骨沿着脊柱一节一节向下；左手也不闲着，径直搓揉起那颗樱果，激得邓伦嘤咛出声。  
伺机已久的舌头趁此空隙进攻，擒住对方的小舌，在他口里攻城略地，霸道得紧。  
唇舌交缠间传出令人脸热的啧啧水声。

吻得激烈，邓伦努力仰着头承接，双手动情地勾着林书豪的脖子，嘴唇发麻，亮晶晶的津液顺着他的唇角流出来。  
这个吻一遍又一遍地加深，绵长得仿佛有一个世纪。邓伦逐渐透不过气。  
林书豪却仍压着他，毫不留情地吮吸他柔软的两片唇，舌头绕着他的舌尖打旋，充分品尝那口腔里温热湿滑的甜，食髓知味让林书豪发了狂，着了魔。  
等到邓伦用最后的力气拿手臂抵住林书豪下压的前胸，终于从疾风暴雨的吻中脱身出来时，双唇分开，拉出长长的淫糜的银丝。  
他像一尾缺氧的鱼，微张着红肿的嘴喘息着，胸脯随着上下起伏。

此时的邓伦，唇如抹了绛脂，双颊绯红，凤眼本就勾人，眼梢还染上一抹动人心魄的艳红。水光潋滟的一双眼斜扫过林书豪，欲迎还拒。  
如此活色生香的一幕无疑是在给林书豪体内的邪火加薪添柴。他快手将碍事的另一半衬衫也扒下，挥甩下床。  
邓伦薄韧的躯体展露无遗，处处是羊脂玉般的肌肤，粉色的乳晕因情欲而加深变红，乳尖愈发硬愈发挺凸。  
林书豪按捺不住，将他的胸抓实在掌心，满手的柔腻温软。力度大上几分，紧韧弹软的乳肉便满满当当地填满五指的缝隙。复又俯身吃他另一边的胸乳，舔舐吮吸还不够。爱到骨子里，便拿牙去磨那颗樱果，却终究不忍狠下力度。  
饶是如此，邓伦仍觉疼痛钻心，而这痛意又裹挟着奇异的痒，使他忍不住扭动腰肢，企图从这禁锢中逃出。  
“豪、豪哥……哥哥——哥”本是他平日里喊惯的，此刻却因情欲而变了调。不像是喊停，倒更像撒娇。  
林书豪嘴上松开，两只大手摁实邓伦劲瘦的腰侧教他老实。抬眼又对上邓伦湿漉漉的双眼，哄人再叫声哥哥。  
“……哥哥。”他移开视线，不敢看那人越发亮的眼瞳。

猎物停下了挣扎，猎人却并没打算因此放过他。林书豪一手仍摁着人，另一手解开邓伦的皮带，把西装裤往下扒，沿着长腿一直褪到底，电光火石间就把裤子扔到地上。  
这下邓伦浑身上下只剩一条薄薄短短的灰色四角平裤。  
是一具极诱人的身子。骨肉匀称，肌肤奶白滑嫩光泽，膝盖处沁着惹人怜爱的粉色。

林书豪揪着内裤边准备动作时，看向温顺得像绵羊的邓伦。视线相接，他眼里有明灭晦暗的焰光。  
邓伦闭上了眼，眼睫颤动，像一只翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶。

得到默许的林书豪将他的内裤一把拽下，卷成细细一条堪堪挂在长腿的膝盖窝处。大手握住那根抬了头蠢蠢欲动的柔嫩物什。  
顶端红如渗出汁液的荔枝，被从马眼里渗出的爱液浸润得水光亮泽。  
邓伦身子微微颤抖。他将自己全身最要害之处交付给了他，那是除他自己外谁也没有见过、更没有被触碰过的地方。  
而因闭着眼，除视觉外的五感被无限放大，身子比平时敏感得多。  
他感受到那双滚烫的大手上下套弄着自己的阴茎，从根部到顶端细细抚慰，囊袋时不时被指甲刮擦到。身下遭着这样细致的待遇，那处越发肿胀起来。  
一道阴影突然遮住了眼前自天花板洒下的光，下巴被扶着抬高，唇齿被灵活的舌头轻而易举撬开，残留在那人嘴里醇浓的酒气也贯入内腔。小舌主动迎上，不想却招来一番恶狠狠的吮咂，引得邓伦小奶狗似地低低哼咛。

那人终于放过他的唇，往下衔住他玲珑的喉结，舔吻挑逗，手上的撸动却不停。继而一路向下啄吻。似细密的雨从脖颈落到胸脯，再到紧实的小腹，再来到下面…….阴茎被滑腻温软包裹，被舔着，吮着，啮咬着。他弓起背去承接，手指插进林书豪短而硬的发间。  
一阵酥麻感顺着脊背爬到下面的隐秘，极致的快感闪电般在邓伦脑海里劈下来。

邓伦忍不住睁开眼，眼前景象让他血直往脑门冲——他一直以来仰望着的偶像，此刻却埋头于自己的腹下，吞吐着他最隐秘不可见人之处。  
这个认知实在过于刺激，刺激得他蜷缩起圆润的脚趾，挺着腰颤抖着射了。  
室内糜漫的甜腻气息愈发黏稠了。

一丝理智归位，邓伦羞得像煮熟的虾，抬手遮住发烫的脸。下一秒又被握着放下，映入眼帘是林书豪得逞的笑。  
“伦伦的水，好甜呢。”他舔了舔唇，好似意犹未尽。  
“那么接下来，轮到我咯。”  
话音刚落，邓伦就感到天旋地转，眼鼻口都陷到柔软的枕头里。  
他被一百八十度翻了个面。

*

他一直清楚地记得，林书豪有着一双与身高成正比骨节分明的大手。这手把握篮球，常年累月地积攒下厚茧。会搭在他肩上，有意无意把人往怀里带；也会在交握之时，轻轻摩挲他相较下小而软的手。

邓伦在林书豪房间里的浴室半跪着自慰时，肖想的就是那双手。  
这是最后一夜，过了今晚，就再没有这样名正言顺频繁见面的机会。  
心里的空虚点燃身体的空虚。  
巨大的欲壑将理智吞没。

他从节目组那偷来房间的备用房卡，提前离席前甚至喝下一小杯鸡尾酒壮胆。尽管酒精度数不高，但对于邓伦这种有些过敏鲜少碰酒的人来说，已足够将烧灼感从喉间引燃至全身。  
等到他进了房间，企图冷水洗脸降降温时，身上早已像千万只蚂蚁在啮咬，勾出难言的钻心之痒。腿软得几乎站不住，他靠着冰凉的墙壁跌落在地。又勉力倚墙支起身子，维持着跪立姿势。

痒。  
好痒。

邓伦咬着唇，不受控制地溢出媚音。  
他不明白为什么会这样，混沌一片的脑中只想着如何才能纾解这难耐的苦楚。不由自主地，他将手从衬衫下摆伸入，掐揉摩挲自己的乳头，另一只手挤进西装裤里包裹着臀部的内裤中，不得章法地拿手指顶撞着后穴外围。渐渐加大了手上的力度，前胸尖刺的疼稍稍安抚了他，但内里巨大的空虚却仍得不到满足。

他委屈得要落泪。

林书豪打开浴室门见到的正是这样的邓伦——宝蓝的花衬衫衬得肌肤更莹白，那道深v几乎要刺痛他的眼；双手一上一下，都在布料下不住地耸动，发了狠地亵渎自己；脸上是泫然欲泣的情态，勾引人来毫不怜惜地操弄他，狠狠贯穿他。

他泪眼朦胧地望着林书豪，就要发不出声，从红艳欲滴的唇中吐露出三个字：  
“帮帮我。”

*

雪白的床单上横陈着寸缕未着、纯洁无瑕的胴体。  
光洁的背，凸显的蝴蝶骨微微发着颤。再往下，腰窝浅浅凹着，盛满教人想摧毁的伶仃脆弱美。臀是饱满丰腴的白桃儿，水润得似乎一掐就能掐出鲜美甜香的桃汁。

林书豪的食指缓缓地插入这白桃的缝里，然甬道过分地紧致，连一根手指也很难容纳，费巧劲没入后便夹在当中动弹不得。  
足够长也足够粗砺的手指裹着冰凉润泽侵入，令邓伦霎时绷紧了背，口里的惊呼堵在了嗓子眼，隔着枕头闷声呜咽。  
内壁的褶皱把食指绞得更紧。  
“放松，放松。”  
林书豪安抚式地揉捏他的臀肉，想要将他按摩得松弛些。  
小狗总是很听话的。内穴里卸了力气，配合着让第二根手指挤入。手却将床单揪起数条褶痕，指节因用力而发白，暴露出邓伦此刻发抖的忍耐。  
“好乖呀。”林书豪凑过来，奖励性地亲了亲他的唇角。  
两只手指不安分地在柔软炙热的甬道内捣弄，粗砺的骨节硌着，指甲滑擦着深处，硬茧磨着他娇嫩的穴口。邓伦还未曾体验过，止不住地细细呻吟，小猫一样撩拨着林书豪的耳膜。  
手指猛地拔出，发出“啵”一声脆响，仿佛是开酒器将木塞子从瓶口拔起。手指从媚红的肉里带出油亮的淫液，甜腻四溢。  
不同于邓伦已经被脱得赤裸任君采撷，林书豪的西服还好端端地穿在身上。  
他单手撑在床上，迅疾地拉开裤链。刚拉下底裤，一根有着可怖尺寸的狰狞的紫红巨物就迫不及待地弹跳出来。巨硕的龟头直抵在还在一翕一张的穴肉上。  
邓伦感受到那根坚硬物什蒸腾着骇人的热汽，正凶悍地硌着自己最柔软的肉。

他向后偏过头。  
“我想看着你。”

*

邓伦仰躺在林书豪的臂弯下，默默注视着书豪瘦削的脸硬朗的线条，还有那眼底浓稠得化不开的欲望。  
林书豪低头凑近他，拿高挺的鼻梁去蹭他俏丽秀气的鼻尖。邓伦伸出手怜惜地捧住他的脸，轻轻啄上他的唇。  
“进来。”微不可闻的叹息。

林书豪挺起身，两手掰开邓伦白皙细嫩的腿根，把他的长腿打开成大大的M字。  
顶端转着圈地磨着两瓣肉之间的缝，龟头被穴口滑腻的淫液濡湿。扒着腿猛一顶胯，将那狰狞送入半截。  
陌生又难耐的异物感让他下意识就要向后退缩，却被那人的大手箍着腰肢拖回来。  
这下肏入地更深了，邓伦只觉自己整个人快被这巨刃劈成两半了，挣扎着哭叫着推搡身前压着他的男人。

实际上林书豪自己也不好受，卡在这个档口，内壁湿软的层层嫩肉蠕吸着他的前段。好似在沙漠里渴了三天的旅人终于寻到一汪泉眼，却只能喝到向上喷涌的水花，近在咫尺的甘甜更磨得人发疯。  
“Good boy, my good boy.”林书豪沙哑着喉咙，拂过邓伦被汗打湿的额发，在他右脸颊颧骨边的黑痣上，落下一个轻柔的吻，“再忍忍。”  
身下却不留半分温柔，大刀阔斧长驱直入，直顶撞上内壁最深处那点。

灭顶的撕裂感， 叫邓伦直起脖子发狠地咬住那人的肩。  
两截白藕紧紧攀着林书豪强壮结实的小麦色后背，圆圆的指甲也陷在背肌里。光滑玉瓷般的长腿也交叉虚扣在他的公狗腰上，随着深入浅出的撞击上上下下摇晃颤动。  
他成了一叶小舟，在暴虐的风浪里摇摇欲坠。

后穴被完全填满，一点空隙也不剩。  
肉紧紧贴着肉，他能感受到对方茎身布满着的暴凸贲张的血管，在自己敏感软和的内壁里突突直跳。  
又痛，又胀。

林书豪仿佛不知疲倦地把着他的腰前后抽插，高频的抽送磨红了穴边嫩肉，晃荡的囊袋不停地打在穴口，肉与肉撞击，没完没了地“啪啪啪”作响。  
频率逐渐加快，顶撞出邓伦唇齿间一连串破碎的呜咽声。

快感如海浪，一层又一层猛烈地叠上来，压制过了痛楚，爽得邓伦绷直了脚背。  
接着一双长腿被折起到胸的高度，林书豪大手压着他的腿弯，下一秒就对准泥泞不堪的花心挺身向前，整根没入。  
最敏感的那点被重重顶上，小穴连带着阴茎猛地痉挛起来，热热麻麻的电流直抵身体最深处，银白色的巨大烟花在他脑海里轰地炸开，把他送上高潮的顶端。

黏稠的白浊喷溅在上方人的胸肌上，顺着肌肉纹理缓缓向下蜿蜒。  
他被操射了。  
邓伦所有的力气都没了，脑袋跌落回柔软枕头里，失神地望着天花板，莹白的小脸上满是泪痕。

他低头吻上他洇红的眼尾。伸出舌尖舔掉那滴泪花。  
然后爱若珍宝地将他捞起，抱了个满怀。  
邓伦把头埋在林书豪的颈窝，更像一只毛茸茸的小动物，柔软稍长的发梢摩挲着他的脖子，微微发痒。  
这个姿势相当于邓伦整个臀坐实在林书豪大腿上。而他的那根炙热仍深埋在邓伦体内。  
林书豪手掌托着他浑圆的两瓣臀，把人从床上抱下来。  
邓伦自觉地用长腿环住对方的腰，头仍枕在他肩上，悬空挂在林书豪身上的样子像极了考拉抱树。

重力使他向下滑，而屁股一旦往下掉，插在体内的阴茎就会前所未有地更深肏进去。  
林书豪走一步，他也上下颠簸一次，从床边到浴室的短短一段路，他就被操得迭声娇喘。  
“啊，唔……不啊…不行，太，太深了……”他带着哭腔。  
林书豪用嘴堵住了邓伦的话，舌头贯入嫩腔，狠狠绞弄着。腾出一只手扣着他后脑勺，把人摁向自己，加深这个吻。

他被抵在浴室的墙上，背脊被冰得一激灵。  
正对面是盥洗台上的镜子。清晰地映着他目前的样子——  
两条长腿不知羞耻地盘在男人腰上，肿胀的唇，哭红的眼，淫糜娇媚的神态泄露出他刚刚承受过欢爱的事实。

他羞赧地垂下头。下巴却被大手抬起，后脑勺重新抵住墙壁。  
“我想要你记住，”滚烫的唇息落在他脖颈。  
“记住你被我操弄的样子。”

镜子是最高清的摄像机，如实在框中记载着这场浓艳情事。  
邓伦看着镜中的自己，一瓣浑圆的臀被大手揉捏玩弄于掌心，力度稍大白腻丰腴的肉就从指缝间溢出来。濡红的小穴张着嘴，贪婪地将肉棒尽根吞入吞出。  
浴室里有且只有一个声响，就是这张小嘴发出的滋滋唧唧的水声。  
不知运动员的耐力是不是都这么好，在他身上努力耕耘的林书豪像个永动打桩机。  
邓伦被他肏得近乎散了架，尾椎发麻。仰起的头跟着身子上下颠的幅度，小鸡啄米似地胡乱点着。  
被这样大力地贯穿，没有缝隙地塞满，那个原本仿佛无底的巨大欲壑得到了填充。邓伦从胸腔最深处升起一声满足的喟叹。  
他是菟丝花，只有这样紧紧缠着他才会有活路。

情欲再次湮没了邓伦的颅顶，他在泪眼涟涟里又快被推上顶峰，下意识剧烈收缩着小穴，连带着内壁夹紧了那根滚烫的坚硬。  
受了要命的刺激，林书豪在他甬道里的阴茎胀大一倍，撑得他惊呼出声。  
随后滚烫的白浆喷薄而出，狠狠地冲击着邓伦嫩软的穴壁。  
他被灼热的精液浇灌，四肢百骸都颤栗着，刚聚拢的一丝神识又被彻底冲散，跟着泄了身。  
两人一起到了巅峰。

邓伦小腹里又胀又暖，林书豪抽离那刻，他像被抽干所有气力，长腿无力地从腰间垂下，赤着脚触到冰凉的地面。腿两根面条一样软，身子贴着墙壁向下滑。好在林书豪喘着粗气，仍将人捞起来扶住他。  
穴口失控地痉挛了一次，白浊便从他擦破皮的嫣红中流出，流满了青紫遍布的腿心。

露浓香软，几多秾艳。

*

没有人知道那杯鸡尾酒被林书豪动过手脚。

“若能与他抵死缠绵，我愿堕入地狱赎罪，永受不灭之火的煎熬。”  
凝望着乖巧窝在他臂弯里沉沉睡去的邓伦，林书豪在心里如此虔诚地祷告。

-END-


End file.
